Sonic X Gone Horribly Wrong
Sonic X Gone Horribly Wrong is a parody of Sonic X on youtube, created by PickleFandubs. It is what TV Tropes calls an "affectionate parody", since the creator doesn't hate any characters. There isn't any cursing, although occassionally something will get past the radar. It was originally going to be a parody of 4kids but that was dropped after a few episodes. It is also a bit random and sometimes contains ad libbing. Characters A lot of the characters have been flanderized and parodied. All in good spirit though. Sonic the Hedgehog Sonic's main thing is that he's optimistic, despite the fact that he's surrounded by weirdos. Later on, being a gary-stu also becomes something frequently mentioned. Sonic sounds like the creator's real voice, but originally it was a fail imitation of his 4kids voice. In recent episodes he has also become more annoying and cocky, similar to his actual counterpart. He has been stated to have skipped swimming lessons as a kid. He also has a soft spot for flowers. Miles "Tails" Prower Tails has jumped around a bit. At first he was pretty cheerful and his thing was being nerdy with a scratchy voice. Later on he was shown to have a temper. After a while his voice dropped a ton and he ended up being the cynic of the group, contrary to his game counterpart. This could possibly be due to the fact that he found out Cream didn't like him. Tails also loves machines; later episodes will feature him crushing on machines XD He also hates baseball. Christopher Thorndyke Chris is a whiny spoiled brat who complains about everything. He always says things aren't good enough and thinks he's the best. Despite his stupidity, he sometimes actually has a point. He likes candy and chaos emeralds or "pretty gems" as he calls them. He calls everyone stupid. He also thinks that Frances is his girlfriend and calls her Mary. He also threatens to "tell Mommy" if something doesn't go his way. Amy Rose Amy is whiny, clingy girl who loves Sonic. Sonic finds her extremely annoying. Amy is also quite violent and likes to use her hammer as a weapon. In episode 9 she "dumped" Sonic and claimed to be over him, but later episodes show she's still interested. Cream the Rabbit Cream is a little girl with a high pitched voice and acts polite most of the time, but can have moments of sassiness or brattiness. She is addicted to the TV and believes everything she hears from it. She also has a crush on Mr Tanaka. She often uses words like "gosh darn", "heck" and "oh my golly gosh" Cheese the Chao Cream's best friend and sidekick. He/she doesn't have many lines so his/her personality is unknown. Mr Tanaka The butler with a stereotypical Japanese accent and uses honourifics. He is one of the nicer characters. He apparently had people tell him that no girl would like him, so he was glad when he found out Cream liked him, even though the feelings are obviously not mutual due to their age difference. He is also protective of the others. Mama Italiano Mama Italiano is this parody's version of Ella. She is a hot tempered maid and often uses Italian words in her speech. One of the government people has a crush on her, and thinks she's "hot" and "fiesty" Chuck Thorndyke A forgetful old man who talks in a grating voice. Knuckles the Echidna A dumb and angry guy. He likes to pick fights with Sonic. He also likes to smash things. He was apparently the owner of the biggest jewellery shop. Rouge the Bat A girl who loves jewels, even wanting to marry them. The president has a crush on Rouge despite how creepy it is. Dr Eggman Dr Eggman is the villain who hates Sonic and finds him annoying. His voice is a terrible imitation of his actual voice. He loves attention. Decoe and Bocoe Dr Eggman's robots. Not much is known about them. Bokkun Bokkun is a hyper and bratty little kid robot who works for Dr Eggman. He loves to make fun of others. Category:Sonic X GHW